rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Project Predacon/Volume 2: Post Credits Scene Analysis
SPOILERS AHEAD In the after credits scene of Volume 2, we finally learn the identity of the Red Warrior seen during "No Brakes". Everyone assumed and theorized it was Yang's Mother, however, I assumed otherwise, and after analysis of said scene, I'm here to lay down my own theories. Raven Brawnen Appearance and Family Ties Raven was seen twice, in the post credits scene, and during No Brakes. Shown to have Chinese inspired armor and designs, alongside a massive katana-esque blade. First off, I'm going to say, this, without a shadow of a doubt to me (TO ME, mind you, don't roast me for this opinion), isn't Yang's mother. It CAN'T be to me. I pointed to a few things while theorizing with my friends. One: Raven's appearance. It's exactly like Yang. TOO much like her. Her body type, her hairstyle, and even her FACE is EXACTLY like Yang's. She has the younger appearance of her Yellow twin, and looks exactly like her, with a new set of clothing, and a new voice. No mother I know looks 17 years old, with the same body type and features. She, in actuality, looks like a true "Nemesis Yang". Her, but with a darker appearance, and possible darker origin. Two: Her surname. It's Brawnen. Speculation or not, I remember a "certain user" here, making Qrow's surname "Brawnen". I WILL assume, that this will remain the same, until proven otherwise. I'll guess, that Qrow and Raven are one, together, and that Raven is a relative, or even true sister to Yang. The Scene The first time we see Raven's true face, it's during the post credits scene of Volume 2. During this scene, we see Yang walking through what seems to be Beacon, during the night. Now before this, Yang had said she was going to sleep "forever" during the halfway point to said episode. Going back on this, I'm thinking this was truly a dream. My points lay in appearance. The entire scene is "off". It is. When you analyze it, the textures of buildings are really "off", and they look much like a scene from a movie that requires classic red and blue 3-D glasses. It adds a REALLY artificial appearance to it. Even YANG has this on her, and it's heavily present in her hair. It just looks "surreal". Now, when you look at Raven in this scene however, she looks normal. Fine. She doesn't have this "filter" on her at all. You can see it on the buildings around her, and you can even see a "fish-eye" lens effect during the scene, but NONE of it is on Raven. In any other scenes involving nighttime Beacon, we got none of this. No lens effect, no 3-D effect. This alone pushes my suspicions a little further, and makes me believe that Yang is dreaming of someone she WANTS to be her mother, but is truly, herself. She said she never stopped looking for her, but chances are, she might be back on the search, given her sighting on the train, alongside bringing her own memories back during her talk with Blake. I also believe (Albeit lightly, given surnames) that she could be truly looking at herself in the future. A premonition. Maybe this "Raven" is her in the future, if she lets her search get the best of her. Maybe this is a darker version of herself. Maybe her future self is literally telling her not to go down this route of obsession, however, in the future, she fails, and falls into a spiral, where her quest to find answers leads to her straying from her usual ways with RWBY. Maybe this will be a central thing of Volume 3, since they brought it up. A last, and more not thought of theory, is the possibility, that this "Raven", will be hostile in the future. I drew an unlikely, but interesting parallel between her portals, and the ones seen during the Volume 1 opening. They look very similar, and said portal/orb attacked RWBY. Now, my earlier theory thought of this as a "Nemesis Yang", but, maybe she truly is. Maybe she's formed by Yang inadvertently, a figure of her mind, turned physical, due to some sort of event. End Transmission Overall, her reveal originally left me really annoyed, and pissed off, as I immediately assumed she was her mother, as no doubt, many of you will, however, after this I grow more interested in knowing about Raven. She's quite a mystery, and looks like "we'll have a lot to talk about" in Volume 3. Regards, Kelly Category:Blog posts